


Jagged

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [127]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes gets into a little trouble in battle, but his luck holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged

There was a jagged piece of metal sticking out of the pilot’s couch next to his head. Wes glanced to the side and froze. His eyes widened slightly and he had to take several deep breaths. His cockpit was not in good shape, but his luck had held and he wasn’t injured, yet. That had been a narrow miss.

He had been hit by an ion cannon and was in the middle of trying a cold start when a TIE exploded directly in front of his X-Wing’s nose cone, spraying his fighter with shrapnel. His comm was still down, and his R2 unit was unresponsive. The clear canopy was shattered but most of it was still held in place, expect for the missing section that the metal had come through. He would have pushed the canopy outward, but couldn’t reach unless he unstrapped himself and that wasn’t a good idea at the moment. So he hoped it didn’t all come back to hurt him later.

Wes looked up and out of his fighter, but his field of vision was severely limited without instruments and the cracks in the canopy made it difficult to see clearly. There were flashes of light from the battle, but it was moving off to his left. He hoped the Rogues were doing alright.

A sudden jolt to his X-Wing had his gut clenching in momentary fear, but then he relaxed. It was a tow, and his fighter started back toward one of the capital ships, under the power of a shuttle. He tried to rest as much as possible, but that didn’t work very well when his nerves were all ready for the battle he had just been in and he had friends to worry about.   It didn’t take long for his ship to be pulled into a hanger, though it felt much longer, and a tech had the ladder in place for him to get out.

Procedure had to be followed though, so that he wouldn’t be injured by the damaged X-Wing, and to make sure that any injuries already sustained were reported. The techs had the canopy uncoupled and lifted in minutes, and then were leaning over him, “I’m fine, I swear.”

“Hold still, Janson, we need to get that metal out before you unstrap. So you don’t accidentally cut yourself.” The tech had a touch of awe in her voice, but he didn’t care at the moment.

“Then hurry, I’ve got places to be. What’s the word on the other Rogues? Is there a Comm officer down here?” He tried not to fidget, but his anxiety showed through and she gave him a tight smile as the jagged shrapnel was worked loose and deposited into a containment tray.

“Alright, now you can get up. Report to medical as soon as you can; I’m sure a detour for information would be okay though.” She slapped the side of his shoulder and shimmied down the ladder, disappearing around the fighter’s struts before Wes was fully unstrapped.

He was almost out of the hanger when a pilot from Blue Squadron stopped him, “Hey Janson, the Rogues are headed back, you might want to stay if you were going to check on them.” She waved and continued heading for the techs on the other side of the computer banks, and he turned to find a convenient spot to watch the others fly into the hanger and land. He couldn’t wait to tell Hobbie about his near miss.


End file.
